Fake Wedding, True Love
by AshxDawnaddicted
Summary: "Will you marry me?" Ash and Dawn's faithful encounter takes a huge twist in their life, changing their fates. Though, Dawn just met..suddenly she is married! She finds herself in a contract of fake marriage for three months.. But at the end of it all, what will become of her and her new husband? Will her love, which started as a lie, become true love after all? Pearlshipping.


**_Hey, people! ; P_**

 ** _I'm back with a brand new story! I know, I know...that I just keep releasing new stories without even thinking. But...Don't you guys love new pearlshipping stories? I mean, you should!_**

 ** _You know, I just got this idea and decided to put into words! I don't know why but I got this sudden urge to write this story! I couldn't help but type this up quickly and you know? I just typed this all up in two days! When I'm really motivated, I just get fired up to type!_**

 ** _Summary: "Dawn, will you marry me?"_** ** _Ash and Dawn's faithful encounter takes a huge twist in their life, changing their fates._** ** _Though, Dawn just met...suddenly she is married?! She finds herself_** ** _in a contract of fake marriage for three months.. But_** ** _at the end of it all, what will become of her and her new husband? Will her_** ** _love, which started as a lie, become true love after all? Who_** ** _would've known that just a stranger would become an important part of her life?_**

 ** _A new pearlshipping story, just for you, people!_**

 ** _I am inspired by a role-playing girls game...stupid, right? Of course, it is. I do sound like an idiot but...authors get inspiration from anywhere, right? Right?_**

 ** _One more thing, all the boys will be around twenty-four years and Dawn will be twenty-three years. I mentioned it, here because I didn't find any way to add their ages in the main story. Also, it will be easier for you to imagine them!_**

 ** _This story won't be that long... maybe, just ten to fifteen chapters..._**

 ** _Start reading...!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter - 1_**

 ** _An Unknown Fiancé_**

"Is this the place?"

I questioned to no one in particular. I was donned in a light pink off the shouldered, full-sleeved Tee which reached till my waist with a deep pink coloured double thin strapped flip underneath and creamy jeans. My feet were adored with creamy-brown boots. My hair were left open with a white beanie on her head.

"Damn, I don't know the roads of Pallet Town! Shouldn't he have come to pick me up?" I frowned. "First of all, I'm not even from here! Urgh!"

I looked around the streets as I looked at the mobile in her hand, which was showing me the directions with the help of GPS. I furrowed my eyebrows, confusedly as I quickly dialed a number and put it over my ear. The bell rang two to three times and then, I heard a male voice, " _Hello?"_

"Uh, yeah. Drew, where _is_ your place?!" I asked, with slight irritation. "I've been searching for it from the past one hour and I'm still not able to find it! I'm roaming here and there like a lost cat!"

I heard him laugh, _"I can imagine you! Anyway, you should've at least asked some people on the way, they would direct you."_

"Uh... I didn't think about that," I said, hesitantly.

He sweatdropped, " _Dawn, you should use your brain, more often!"_

"Sorry," I rubbed the back of my head, sheepishly. "Anyway, please tell me how am I supposed to come at your place."

" _Oh, yes. Just **ask** some people! They will show you! Geez, Dawn!"_ He said, unbelievably.

I replied, "Oh..kay! I'll be on my way, then."

" _Wait, wait. Do you think you can buy some stuff for me on your way from a shopping market?"_ He asked.

I nodded, "Sure."

" _Thanks a lot! I'll text you the things I need, alright?"_

"Mm...okay!" After that, I removed the mobile from my ear and disconnected the call. I swiped my fingers across the screen and opened the text sent by him.

When I opened the text, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I muttered, "..What's all this..? Fenugreek... chiote...sage...sumac...?" I stared at the screen and then, sighed, "Forget it. I'll just go to a store and buy those."

* * *

I entered a nearby store and straight away went to the vegetable section. I searched for the names in the list on the racks, where all types of leaves and vegetables were arranged. "Where are those?" I muttered.

I turned around to look in the other rack, but I bumped into someone. I yelped, "Ouch!" After recovering, I quickly apologized, "Sorry!"

"Ow!" I heard a masculine voice growl in pain. "Watch your surroundings!"

I bit my tongue, "Sorry! I didn't mean to!"

It was a messy, dark ebony haired, tall man, with a darkest shade of brown eyes and his skin complexion was quite tanned. He was dressed in a white shirt with a black blazer, whose buttons were left unbuttoned and a pair of black pants. A red coloured tie was loosely tied around white collar, whose top collar button was open.

He nodded, "Alright."

I quickly said, "Excuse me!" He turned around to face me with a questioning glance. "Um, do you think you can help me find this stuff?"

I handed him my mobile and he read it all. After reading it, he looked at me with an unbelievable expression, "You were searching for these spices in the _vegetable_ section?!"

"What? You mean, those are _spices?"_ I raised an eyebrow.

He nodded and then said, with an eyebrow raised, "Yeah? Obviously. Wait, you're a girl, aren't you? Then, how come you don't know that these are spices!"

I sheepishly rubbed the back for my head, "Actually...I don't cook much. So, I don't know about that stuff."

"Geez, how can you call yourself a girl?" He shook his head in exasperation before sighing, "Anyway, the spices are over there." He pointed in the opposite direction.

 _He didn't have to be so arrogant..._

I nodded as I made my way there and brightened up when I saw the tag of 'Fenugreek' over a shelf. It was on the top, so I stood on my toes to reach for that thing. I tried my best to reach it, but to no avail.

Just then, someone else reached out to it, who was taller than me. I turned to look at that person and he was the same guy who had given me the directions. He removed one packet and handed me, which I put in my shopping cart.

The blue-haired smiled, "Thanks!"

He nodded as he crossed his arms, "Before coming out for shopping, make a quick research on it." With that, he walked away.

I pouted. What a rude guy!

* * *

I was carrying some shopping bags in my one hand. I was now standing in front of a bar with eyes wide. _"This_ is the place..?"

It was a one-floored building with a huge board of ' _Kanto Sports Cafe'_ written on it. It looked very beautiful and kinda..cool from the outside.

"What happened? Don't you want to go in?"

I looked around to see a blonde haired man with orange eyes appeared next to that purple haired man. He had a pretty fair skin. He was wearing a white loose shirt with an orange coloured sleeveless coat on top of it, which was left unbuttoned and brown pants with orange sneakers.

I nodded, "Yeah, I do want to go in." Then, I moved out of his way, "Sorry."

"Hey, hey! No need to apologize! All's good!" He flashed a smile, which made him look like a kid, and walked inside.

I returned the smile, "Okay, then." With that, I entered the bar. I was quite surprised when I saw the interior decoration, which was quite amazing. It was styled very old-fashioned yet seemed to calm everyone's mind.

 _It's so cool!_ I thought as she looked around with awe.

Just then, a chartreuse haired boy with green eyes made his way to her. He was dressed in dark red shirt, which was folded up to his elbows and black pants. He greeted me with a smile, "Hello, Dawn!"

I raised an eyebrow, _"Drew,_ is that you?"

"Yeah! It's me! You've changed a lot!" He came and stood in front of me. "Seriously, Dawn! _You've_ changed a lot!"

I nodded, "I could say the same about you." I eyed him up and down, dubiously, wondering whether he was the true one or not. I kept the bag full of spices on a table as i moved towards him.

He snapped his fingers as he said, "Don't worry, I'm the real one. How come you forgot me?!"

After some more staring, I finally gave up and flashed a wide smile at him. "Alright, nice to meet you, again, Drew!" I quickly wrapped my arms around him and he did the same.

"Likewise!" He laughed as he ruffled my hair. "Oh, you brought the things i asked you for, huh? Thanks!"

I waved off, "Ha, it was nothing!"

"Ah, look! Drew's got a girlfriend! That too, a very beautiful one!"

We pulled away from the hug and looked at the guy, who had spoken. He had extremely spiky brown hair and brown eyes with a fair complexion. He was dressed in a simple white shirt with black pants and black shoes.

Drew tried reasoning, "You got it all wrong-"

"She is really beautiful! She doesn't seem like she's from this region!" The same blonde guy, whom I had met earlier.

Just then, another man with a greyish-violet ear length hair with onix eyes joined them. He was wearing a blue coloured suit and tie with black shoes. He had his arms crossed as he said, "Yeah, she seems like an foreigner."

"Drew, I'm fining you for dating a girl without even telling us!" That orange-eyed said.

"But...she doesn't look like his type!" That brunette eyed me from up to down before saying, coyly, "Whatever. I don't care if you're not single...I just want you. You're just _too hot_ to resist."

"Gary! Who _do_ you think you're hitting on?" Drew threatened.

That blonde said, "Don't get so overprotective of your girlfriend. We're your friends!"

The chartreuse haired shook his head, "You've got it all wrong! She's not my girlfriend! Her name is Dawn, and she is my distant cousin!"

"Yes! I knew it! She didn't even look of your type!" Gary smiled, triumphantly. "Besides, you both don't even look like you're related!"

"Uh...Drew? Care to introduce?" I asked, feeling awkward.

"Yeah, sure," he cleared his throat. "Dawn, these are Gary, Kenny, Paul and Barry."

I waved, "Hey, nice to meet you, all!"

They nodded as Gary observed me and I kinda felt uncomfortable under his gaze. He said, "She'll be perfect!"

I gave them confused glances. The blonde laughed, "You wanna make her one of your actresses?"

"Yeah, she is _just_ too perfect! I'm sure she'll accept her offer to become an actress!" The brunette said, proudly and he turned to me, with expectant eyes.

I laughed, nervously, "Uh...actually..."

Barry said, "You don't know him? He is one of the famous scriptwriters, Gary Oak!"

"What? You're a scriptwriter? I heard your name but I don't know much about you..." I replied, with am impressed look on my face.

He smirked, "Yeah! Fell for me, already?"

"Oh, c'mon, Gary. Stop flirting with her, she's feeling uncomfortable," the purple haired boy, Paul, said with his arms crossed. Actually, he seemed like the _most_ matured one out of all those.

"What can I do if she's falling hard for my charms?" He ran a hand through his from hair, charmingly.

Drew said, "You see, Paul works in a law firm. He is one of the popular lawyers of Kanto."

I nodded, "Oh, alright."

Paul smiled at me, lightly, "Gary will be just trying to flirt with you, it doesn't have any meaning behind it. So, don't worry."

"Okay!" I chirped.

Barry shouted, "I'm fining you all for not giving my proper intro!" He seemed like a short-tempered guy...

I stifled the urge the laugh at his way of talking. Then, my brother sighed, "Barry works in a medicine industry. He makes all types of chemicals and medicines."

He pumped up his fist, "Yeah! My job is too cool, right?!" Jumpy, too.

"Sure, it's very cool," I replied with a smile. How can he work at a medicine industry with an attitude and behaviour like that?! He should be serious, enough to actually work carefully, without breaking anything...

Then, I turned to Drew, "Hey, how can you work in just a sports Cafe?! Seriously? When you were you going, I thought you'd go high in your career!"

He laughed, "Dawn, I _own_ this cafe."

"I know you own it!" I frowned. "But, I'm saying in the matter of business!"

"Ah, Dawn?" I turned to Barry as he called me. "He is the owner of the Hayden Company of transportation of goods..."

"... What?" I asked, dumbly.

I was snapped out of my trance by Drew's laugh. He kept a hand on his stomach, "Ahah...so...so... Hilarious! Hahah!"

I glared at him, as I punched him on his shoulder, lightly. "Drew, it's not funny!" Then, after some more glaring, he finally controlled his laughter. "But...How do you manage both the things at once?"

He replied, "I asked my secretary to take care of the office when I'm here and when I'm at the office, my manager takes care of this bar. Though, this cafe is just for fun!"

Just then, the same raven-haired man entered the cafe, with his arms in his pockets. "Hey, Ash! Over here!" Gary called.

He made his way to us, casually, asking, "What happened?"

"You're late. Where were you?" Paul asked.

"I had to help some weird girl on my way," he replied, plainly. _Weird_ girl? Was he calling me weird?

My jaw dropped at his words. Then, his eyes fell on me and he frowned, with surprise, "You? What are you doing?"

Drew raised an eyebrow, "You both know each other?"

"Yeah, she is the weird girl I'm talking about," he shrugged as he crossed his arms.

I pouted, "Hey! Who are you calling weird?!"

Just when he was about to respond, the chartreuse haired interrupted, "Uh, Ash, this is Dawn Berlitz, my distant cousin."

Gary bent a little down and stared at me, seductively, "Hey, beauty? You single?"

I looked at him, strangely, "Uh..."

Drew pulled him back as he said, sternly, "Even though, she's my _cousin_ sister but nonetheless, she _is_ my sister. I won't allow you to seduce her. And besides, she has come here to introduce her fiancé to her parents."

"What? She's already engaged? Dude, that's a bummer...to let such a beautiful lady to be booked," he frowned.

I nodded, nervously, "Yeah... he'll be meeting up with me, here and I'll be introducing him to my parents. His name is Lucas..."

Ash smirked, "Looks like Gary lost his chance."

The brunette wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Ash, I'll have many chances, so why worry about this one?"

Paul said, "You know, Gary...you can be arrested in the crime of sexual harassment."

"It's not called sexual harassment, pal! It's called _charming_ a girl with your looks!" Gary flicked his hair.

The purple haired sighed, "I'll make sure do get you arrested, one fine day."

I laughed at their humour. How cool! They seem like good friends!

Ash eyed me as he asked, "You don't look like you're from here..."

"Actually , I'm a native of Sinnoh. I had come to Viridian City, Kanto for my job," I responded. "But, to meet Drew at this cafe...I had to come from there to Pallet Town."

Ash nodded as he started talking with Paul. I turned my head to Drew, because he spoke, "You know, they are my regular customers. You could say, more like best friends. You see, we were all in the same football team since middle school...so, we've become best friends over that time."

Paul nodded, "Yeah, because of our passion for that game, we kinda understood each other and seemed to click. We do seem like different kind of people because of just one common interest, we're best friends."

I nodded, understandingly, "Oh, seems like pretty long friendship."

Barry shouted, "Hey! The IFC is about to start!"

IFC? Oh yeah, it's International Football Championship...

"What, already?" Ash frowned. They all ran towards the huge screen stood close to it, observing each and every moment. They were cheering for their favourite team of Kanto while howling and clapping.

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. They all seemed like little kids when they were watching the football match. Just like middle schoolers!

Just then, Drew came up to me and handed me a piece of paper, which seemed like a letter. I looked at him, questioningly, "What's this?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, while shrugging, "I don't know. A guy just came up to me, handed this and ran away."

I nodded as I eyed the letter and then, quickly, tore it apart. After tearing it, I took out the letter and with that there was a wrist watch...

...It was the same wrist watch I had gifted to Lucas, during our engagement.

I kept it aside on the table and read the letter.

 _Um..hey, Dawn! I'm sorry but I can't marry you because I'm in love with someone else... Sorry! But, it's just that...I don't think we're not meant for each other..._

 _I know, this might hurt you but... our engagement is off._

 _From Lucas..._

I didn't even realise when I had dropped the letter. I was staring into the space with shock, still not able to take it.

Before I even knew it, I dashed out of the cafe. I could hear Drew calling out to me but I didn't care. If Lucas handed him the letter then, he must have not gone far.

I searched around and then, finally after not being able to look out for him, I sat down on a nearby bench. I buried my face in my hands, not able to handle the shock. Though, I really felt like crying but controlled it.

"Hey, stupid. C'mon, let's go back. You don't want people to think that you're a vulnerable, lost cat, do you?"

I heard someone say and slowly looked up to see it was Ash, who had said. I nodded, hesitantly as I got up. "...Y-yeah, sure."

As I was walking alongside him, I couldn't help but think about that letter...

I was so involved in those thoughts, that I stumbled upon a rock and was about to fall down. But, before I could fall down, I felt a pair of arm wrap around my waist. My eyes widened when I saw that it was Ash, who had held me.

He pulled me up and released me. "Pay attention to your surroundings, Dawn."

I nodded as I said, barely audible, "Sorry and thanks."

After some walking, we finally reached the cafe. As soon as I entered Drew came up to me and held me by my shoulders. I didn't meet my eyes with him, instead at the floor. He said, with concern, "Dawn, I read that. I'm sorry to hear that."

I didn't day anything but went inside and sat on a nearby chair. I really wanted to cry my heart out...but, I couldn't show all those boys my tears...

I put my head on the table and shut my eyes. I could feel Drew patting my head... At least, he was a nice brother...

I could hear Gary say, "It's too bad that Lucas broke off his engagement with Dawn. I mean, can't he see how beautiful she is!"

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be regretting it one day to leave you like this, Dawn," Paul comforted me in his ever so tough voice.

Barry said, "I'll fine him for leaving you like this!"

I couldn't help but feel a bit happy that they were here to support me. But, in the back of my mind, I was thinking about his letter.

If he already loved someone, then why did he propose to me?!

Unconsciously, I stared at the ring in my ring finger. All the moments I spent with him came flashing back in my mind. Out of anger, I took out the ring and threw it in the dustbin.

I could feel those boys staring at my actions.

How dare he cheat on me?! Why did he act like he was actually in love with me?!

I felt so frustrated, that I wanted to hit my head against a wall. I quickly took out my mobile, while sitting up straight and selected his name from the speed dial.

I put it over my ear and heard it ring, twice or thrice. Then, a beep noise came, saying that he had disconnected the call. I tried again and now it was switched off!

Furiously, I pulled it back and flew my fingers over the on-screen keyboard, typing a quick message.

 _Lucas, how dare you betray me like that?! If you hadn't loved me, then why the hell did you even propose to me?! To hell with you and your reasons!_

 _What had I ever done to you?! You think, that just because of that one break off... I'll be miserable and weak? But, sorry! I'm not going to cry over a filthy guy like you!_

 _I'm not angry at you because you broke up with me...but, the thing is that why did you have to act all that?! That too, you broke up at the time when I was going to introduce you to my parents! This thing... hurts a lot, Lucas!_

 _And yeah, I threw your silver, diamond ring in a trash bin. Because you don't mean anything to me...anymore..._

 _You do know that I loved you from the heart, right? Then, why the hell did you do that for?! I had already told you, countless times...that I HATED PLAYBOYS! Don't you know that playing with a girl's feeling is counted as a sin!_

 _If you ever thought, that I'd break and never move on from you...then, you're completely wrong!_

 _I'd never ever want to see your face, ever again...!_

 _GO TO HELL, YOU JACKASS!_ **(1)**

After typing it, I clicked the send button, not caring about the grammatical mistakes. I typed whatever came into my mind! I can't think straight and form proper sentences! I just filled up whatever I felt like.

I kept it on the table. I saw Drew take it up and read, along with the rest of the guys.

What am I going to say to mom and dad...?

I massaged my temples, anxiously.

"Dawn, do you have that bastard's address?" I heard Drew speak in a very overprotective brother-like tone.

I replied, monotonously, "I don't know. He had said that we'd live together, here but I...have no clue where he is."

He was about to say but stopped himself. "I-"

"Is anyone here?"

My head shot up when I heard that voice. I turned around to look at the entrance and my eyes widened. "They are here!" I muttered.

"Who are-" Drew asked as he turned around and his eyes widened, too. He must've recognised them. All the guys followed their gaze and gave confused glances.

"How are you, dear?!" Mom ran to me and wrapped her arms around me. I couldn't help but relax into her warm, motherly touch. When I embraced, I could feel all my tension vanish...

I replied, "I'm... I'm fine, mom!" My voice broke in the middle.

"Aren't you gonna give me a hug?" When pulled away, I wrapped my arms around my dad. I felt the exact as with Mom, I just couldn't think on how could tell them that...Lucas broke off our engagement!

Dad eyed me as he said, "Dawn! You look so thin than last time you came to visit us! You are not skipping your meals, are you?"

I laughed, weakly, "No, dad! ...It's just your thinking."

Drew came to dad and side-hugged him, as he flashed a bright smile, "Ah, hello, Aunt Johanna and Uncle Derek!"

"Oh my! You have become quite a handsome young man, Drew!" Mom giggled.

You see, my dad's and Drew's hair were green, which indicated that they were related. I inherited my mom's blue hair.

The younger green-haired guy grinned, "Thanks, aunt! Even you look very pretty after these many years!"

At the back of mind, I only thought about how I would explain my situation to them... How will they feel!

 _Damn, why does my life have to mess up this badly?_!

Drew led us to a nearby table. Mom and Dad sat on my opposite, with me sitting alone. Mom asked me, eagerly, "So, Dawn... where's your fiancé? Isn't he late?"

Dad nodded, "Yeah. I didn't think that man would be the one to come _late."_

...What was I going to answer? '... _Mom, Dad, Lucas isn't going to come because he said that he didn't love me, anymore and is in love with someone else.'_

I couldn't just say that.

"Dawn? You okay? You are sweating," Mom asked, concerned.

I gulped as I gave a fake smile, "Uh...mom...you see..." I'm just going to tell her the truth! "Dad, mom, he is-"

"Sorry to keep you waiting! I'm your daughter's fiancé."

I was interrupted by a rough voice and I turned around. My eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

Ash came and sat down next to me as he flashed a bright smile, "Sorry, for being late. Some things came up and I got busy with that. Anyway, I'm Ash Ketchum, her fiancé."

I just couldn't believe my ears. Am I really dreaming?

I whispered to him, "Ash, what _are_ you doing?!"

He hissed, back, "You can't possibly tell them that your engagement's off, can you?! Besides, they will be very upset with that news. So, it's better that you don't tell them the truth and just go along with me, right now."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, "We're going to _lie_ to them?!"

"Do _you_ have any other choice?" He growled, "Shut up. I said, just go along."

I blinked, with a stupefied expression plastered on my face.

"Uh, Dawn...why do you look so surprised? He is your fiancé, right?" I hear dad ask.

I nodded, quickly, "Y-yeah . Ash is my future husband!"

"You are, Dawn never said the name of her fiancé because she wanted us to get the introduction right from you!" Mom giggled with a hand on her mouth.

Ash smiled, charmingly, "Yeah, she told me about it." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder. My eyes widened and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

I guess, mom saw me like this. "Aw, Dawn you don't have to blush for something like this! It's normal, isn't it?"

I just nodded but didn't reply as I whispered, "Ash, what are you doing?"

"We don't want them to doubt on us, so just keep quiet," he muttered while smiling at my parents.

My father examined him and then, chuckled, "You look just like me, when I was young!"

"Derek, you were not like him! He is way more handsome than you!" Mom joked, while laughing at it and he joined her, not arguing with her.

Dad controlled his laughter and turned to us, "Where did you two meet for the first time?"

I gulped as I looked at Ash, pleading him to answer. He just nodded as he managed the situation. He grinned, "We met right here, in this cafe! I'm a regular customer, here and friends with Drew. Like normally, I was hanging out here and then, I met Dawn, who was here to talk to Drew... When we encountered, it was like we just clicked! Then, we started hanging out more and more. Eventually, our friendship turned into love."

He leaned closer onto me with his arm still around my shoulder, touching his head with mine. I just blushed even harder.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this with a guy I just met!_

Mom gushed, "Aw, so cute! Dawn, I'm so happy for you!"

I couldn't help but just stare at Ash, who seemed to just impress them with his charm and are. How was he able to do that?! And mom and dad looked completely charmed with him!

I didn't know Ash would talk this much...but, why was he helping me out?! I never asked for his favour and nor does he knows me, personally...then why?

Mom's face brightened when she saw us getting too close, "I'm so glad that Dawn found such an amazing man like you."

Ash gave her one of his dazzling smiles, "Ma'am, you're just being too modest! I should be the one to be glad to have in-laws like you and have such an incredible wife!"

How does he say all that stuff without getting flustered?

Dad smiled, "You're quite a smart man, knowing how to charm us, huh? I like you."

"Sir, men have to be like this, if they want to live a happy life," he replied, grinning.

He laughed, in response as he said, "You're very correct, kid!"

They both laughed, together as mom narrowed her eyelids, "What do you mean, honey?"

"Uh...so, Dawn you both are moving in, together, right?" He changed the subject and turned to us, not facing mom.

I didn't know what to say, I looked at Ash for help. He replied, "Yeah, she will living with me from now on."

... I'll deal with that, later...

I saw mom tearing up, I just couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt in my chest. I faked a smile at her and said, "Mom, no need to worry!"

"That's when I worry the most, Dawn," mom replied, with tears in her eyes, smiling slightly. Dad gave her a handkerchief.

Dad looked at the watch and said, "Oh, it's time we take a leave. We have a flight to Sinnoh, after an hour."

I cocked my head to the side, confused, "You're going, already?" I saw them stand up and we both also stood up.

Drew made his way to us as he asked, "You aren't going to stay, here?"

"Sorry, dear. You know that we're florists, right? We can't take a leave. We have business to handle, there," Mom replied.

They went to the exit gate and stood there. Ash asked, "Do you want me to drop you both at the airport?"

"Thanks for the offer, Ash but we have our cab, here. We don't want to cause you any trouble," Dad said, as he smiled next to mom.

I nodded as I went and hugged both of them, at the same time. I couldn't help but let some drop tears from my eyes. "Take care of yourselves," I said as i pulled away and stood across them.

Dad ruffled my hair as he said, "You too, don't be reckless and skip meals, alright?"

"I never skipped any meal, dad. Who told you that I do that?" I asked, with eyebrows raised.

"I just know it!" He laughed. Then, he turned to Ash, "Listen, Ash. You should take good care of Dawn. She is our only daughter and i wouldn't want her to be hurt."

Ash replied, sternly, "You can count on me, sir!"

"Glad to hear," Mom said. They both turned around and walked to the cab. As soon as they went away, I walked inside.

I went and sat down on a bench, leaning back on the chair and taking a deep sigh of relief. I placed a hand over my face. "Sorry, mom, dad, I had to lie to you."

"Dawn, are you alright?" I heard Barry ask.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." I turned to Ash and asked, "What the heck was that all about?! Why did you help me?"

He crossed his arms as he replied in his harsh tone, "I didn't do anything for you. It's for my own benefit."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, "I didn't get you."

He blushed, lightly, before saying, "Let's get married."

My eyes widened in surprise.

"Whaaaaaat?!"

* * *

 ** _That's a wrap! How was it? Tell me through the reviews._**

 ** _Actually, I know it sucks but...I just wanted to write it! I tried to convince myself that I won't write but couldn't hold back!_**

 ** _Also, I had received my results, recently and I got 98% as my CGPA! I'm so happy that I got this! I was expecting a full 100, though... But, it's alright! I'm atleast close to it! You know where I lost my marks, in just that dumb social (History, civics, geography, economics)! I just hate that subject! It sucks, literally! I did maths a whole lot better than that! I got a 10 for that! Damn! But, I'm happy! My mom and dad promised me that they'd buy me a new mobile! I'm quite excited about that! You can say, in that happiness... I've released this story! ; P_**

 ** _(1) I know that I had made some mistakes, there! But, I did it purposely because when you're frustrated...you don't possibly look at whether your literature is correct or not! Also, it's a bunch of crap but it's just that I tried to place myself in her place and tried experiencing the break up... Heck, I never experienced break ups because they are just too... heartbreaking! That's why I never went in any relationship! I'm going off the track, ain't I? Hehehe... So, yeah. Don't mind the English there!_**

 ** _Stay tuned to know what happen next!_**

 ** _See ya!_**

 ** _Wait...! Read, review, favourite and follow! ; P_**

 ** _Bye!_**


End file.
